The Cave
by Lexvan
Summary: Prequel to "Beg For More" and "Fix You" both by XxRxX. Which led to certain parts in my "Redemption"story that focus on Taranee and Angelo, my OC. This is how Taranee and Angelo hooked up. Hope you enjoy!


_**The Cave**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**A/N: This story is a prequel to _"Beg For More"_ and _"Fix You"_ both by _XxRxX_. Which led to certain parts in my _"Redemption"_story that focus on Taranee and Angelo, my OC. If you haven't read any of the three stories, then I suggest you do before reading this story.**

**And now on whit the story!**

It was a nice Summer afternoon at Cormorran Beach, where one fourteen year old Taranee Cook was sitting under an umbrella, laying one her beach towel. Her parents decided to spend a week there, seeing as Peter came back for the Summer. Her parents were in town, while Peter was out surfing with some friends. As for Taranee she had one thought.

"I'm so bored!", she said as she put the book she ws reading in her beach bag. "I wish the others were here."

Taranee then laid back on her beach towel, looking up at the sky, thinking about some things. First of all, her friends were all in different places. Cornelia was in Paris, with her folks, while Hay Lin and her family went to China. Will and her family went camping with the Lairs. Will would of went with Taranee when she offered, but she wanted to keep an eye on her little brother, William so he would use his powers in front of the others. As for the girl's boyfriends, Matt was in New York, visiting family. And Eric was in Florida doing the same. As for Angelo, well she did know where he was. Granted he, like her was single at the time.

"I wish one of my friends was here.", Taranee said as she sat up. "Then I wouldn't be so bored."

"What the... Taranee? Is that you?"

"Angelo?", Taranee questioned as she turned to see the young African-American teen walking up to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my Uncle John.", Angelo said. "We decided to come here instead of going camping with Will and Irma's families."

"When did you get here?", Taranee asked as Angelo sat next to her.

"Yesterday.", Angelo replied. "I spent most of the time in the town. I heard this story about a cave where if you go in there and listen real good, you'll hear a song. I was heading there, when I saw you sitting here. Why are you doing out here anyway?"

"Just enjoying the sun.", Taranee replied.

"Girl! You don't need no tan.", Angelo said with a grin. "You were born with one."

Taranee couldn't help but laugh at Angelo's joke.

"Say, you wanna come see this cave with me?", Angelo asked.

"It beats sitting here doing nothing.", Taranee said getting up. "I'm in."

Taranee then slipped on her sandals and wrapped her sheer skirt around her waist. Angelo couldn't help but notice her one-piece swimsuit with blue trim.

'Taranee's looking pretty good.', Angelo thought to himself as they headed towards the cave.

Reading his thoughts by accident, due to her increase in powers, Taranee started to blush a little. Soon they were at the cave. Taranee saw that there was a thing of water flowing in to it. But she also saw how dark it was in there.

"Are you sure it's safe?", Taranee asked.

"Don't worry, T.", Angelo said as pulled a small flashlight out of his swimming trunks pocket. "I have a flashlight to see with."

"But..."

"I won't let anything happen to you, Taranee.", Angelo said with a warm smile. "I promise."

Seeing that he meant what he said, Taranee took his hand and went inside the cave with him. As they got futher inside the cave, they felt a current of air blowing through the cave. A few minutes later, they heard what sounded like music.

"Do you hear that?", Taranee asked as she walked ahead of Angelo. "It sounds like music."

"I hear it.", Angelo said. "I just want to know where it's coming from."

"Let's go see.", Taranee said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!", Angelo said with a grin as they moved further down the cave.

As they went further down the cave, the music got louder and louder. Soon they were at the end of the cave, where they saw some holes in the ceiling of th cave.

"I think I've figured it out.", Taranee said. "I'm guessing that the wind blows through these holes...

"Which in turn makes the music that flows through the cave.", Angelo finished. "And I was hoping to see a singing spirit."

"Oh brother.", Taranee said rolling her eyes smiling.

"What?", Angelo grinned. "It could happen!"

"Uh-huh.", Taranee said. "Let's head on out."

"Taranee, wait!", Angelo said halting her.

"What is it?", Taranee said as she turned to face him.

"I have to be honest with you.", he said as he walked up to her.

"Honest about what?", Taranee questioned.

"I sort of knew you were here when I came here yesterday.", Angelo said.

"Really?", Taranee questioned.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "So, when I heard about this cave, I decided to bring you here for a reason."

"And that is?", Taranee questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"To tell you that I like you.", Angelo said. "And I mean like you, like you."

"Oh.", Taranee said as a slight blush appeared on her face.

"I liked you for awhile now, but when you said that you weren't trying to get with anybody anytime soon, a few months ago, I decided not to do anything at the time.", Angelo explained. "But when I saw that you were here, I figured what the heck! Go for it!"

Not knowing what to say, Taranee walked up to Angelo and kissed him. Surprised yet happy, Angelo returned the kiss as he placed his hands on Taranee's waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon the need for air came for the both of them as they broke away from each other.

"Wow!", Angelo said. "I don't know why, but I feel really warm!"

'Oops!', Taranee thought to herself. 'I've got to learn to keep better control.'

The both of them just stared at each other smiling. But then a cool wind blew, making Taranee shiver a little as she hugged herself.

"I think we better get out of here.", Angelo said as he began to rub Tarnee's arms.

"No argument there.", Taranee said as they made their way out of the cave holding hands.

By the time the sunset came, Angelo and Taranee were sitting under the umbrella Taranee had set up earlier.

"Today was fun.", Angelo said as he and Taranee held hands.

"Yeah. It was.", Taranee said smiling.

"So what happens now?", Angelo asked.

"What do you mean?", Taranee questioned.

"I mean this. You and me.", Angelo said. "Don't get me wrong, Taranee. I like where this is going, but I don't want to rush into things. You know?"

"I can see you point there.", Taranee said. "You want to take things nice and slow. Like do some dating, to get to know each other more."

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "And your parents can get to know me a bit more. And then there's Peter."

"You don't have to worry about Peter.", Taranee said with a grin. "He likes you."

"As a friend, yes.", Angelo said. "As his sister's possible boyfriend, I don't think so."

"Good point.", Taranee said after thinking about it. "I wonder what Will would think about it."

"Let's see.", Angelo said. "Two of her best friends dating each other. It should be interesting."

"Very interesting.", Taranee said with a giggle as Angelo held her hand.

Angelo then leaned down and kissed Taranee. Taranee then rested her head on his shoulder smiling.

'It's about time he made his move!', Taranee thought to herself as they watched the sunset together.

'There's so much I want to tell you, Taranee.', Angelo thought to himself. 'But for now, I just want to enjoy this moment.'

As the sun setted, the two just sat there, not knowing that tragedy would destroy what they have.

**THE END**

**A/N: Well, that's how Angelo and Taranee's relationship got started folks. And for those of you who read _"Fix You", "Beg For More", _and _"Redemption"_ know what happens next. If not read the stories.**

**Once again, _"Fix You" & "Beg For More"_ are written by _XxRxX_.**

**Please review.**


End file.
